


Shattered Paths

by Wolfietheartisticsoul99



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: AU Story, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Dystopian World, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fiction, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Nogod, Other, Sarcasm, Slow Romance, nolucifer, unsureofothertags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfietheartisticsoul99/pseuds/Wolfietheartisticsoul99
Summary: Armie hasn’t seen Timmy in 500 years since the purgatory war against the angels and the daemons. The very bond that was brought on by childhood and their differences shattered by the very laws and the hierarchy that tells them otherwise, as adults their relationship crumbles but the pact is made bringing about a millennia of peace. In a world where the daemons are seen as well the “animals” of the city only to be used when needed then easily disposed of, while the angels are seen as gods of humanity and divine wisdom, by humans.But someone is killing off angels and when an angel is found dead on Timmy’s doorstep, things do not look good as far as the pact is concerned and he has no choice but to run to the one daemon who he believes can help him. Yet, there are a lot of things, unsettled things along the shattered path to get around in order to rebuild what is already broken.
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Vimini, Armie Hammer/illya(oc), Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Luca Guadagnino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue:The Shit That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! okay, so this story came about because of a video I saw on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyN9jrn3m1g this one to be exact and the song with it. And this is how this  
> story was created! ^_^ 
> 
> This is a WIP story and is in the planning stages so this story will not be ready for awhile but I promise that I will try to make it worth the wait. All of the other stories will be worked on as well, I am trying to keep my mind busy and steadily working so I don't focus on negative thoughts. so your patience is well received and appreciated. 
> 
> Also this story has nothing to do with the show supernatural at all, I have never seen the show personally but I did get inspired by it last night from the video above.

Since the dawn of time humans of every culture, from legends past down from generation to generation the very subject of the celestial and the damned have continued to shape the world we live in, some for the best while others… not so much. Bring about countless wars for humanity, peace, rights for everyone to just get along and coexist with one another in the same space without killing each other. 

However, that isn’t always the case, the “spiritual war” that people have been claiming for centuries to have been going on and they claim is still “going on” in the world happened 500 years ago. Brought on by two brothers(Slattus and Abbadon) 

One an angel made. One a daemon born. twin brothers.

Abbadon born daemon turned angel was destined to be the next high daemon of the royal crime family which meant that Slattus would become his right hand, and together they would take over Closure City as the most powerful family to ever rule the crime world. But Abbadon didn’t want to take over the family business; he felt it was wrong that he had slaughtered countless innocent people, for the sake of his birthright, and turned down what was rightfully his for a woman by the name of Minda to whom he falls in love with. 

This angers Slattus by his brother's decision to choose Minda over him and leave the family completely so without hesitation and upon request of his father, Slattus goes to kill Abbadon and his newly found love. 

Slattus ends up killing Minda to get his brother back on his side and prove to him that family is the only thing that matters and that no matter daemon or angel, love does not matter. Only family and if he has to force his brother to understand this then he would. 

Heartbroken and very distraught, Abbadon goes to his mother begging for her to sever the bond between him and Slattus forever. She argues with her son to reconsider the request due to him changing his mind someday but her son is adamant to his decision out of his own reasons and so that he can become his own person. 

After much deliberation his mother severs the bond between them in which she turns her own son into an angel. No longer able to feel the connection between them, Abbadon is forced to live with a feeling of constantly missing Slattus even when his brother is still very much alive, he can not emotionally feel him, hear his thoughts, physically feel his pain. None of it. On the other side of the coin, Slattus believes that Abbadon is dead. 

It is because of this action that the very city of Closure is torn apart and split into two in order for her sons to coexist Reamla(abbadon’s mother) divides Closure half of the city bathed in light(the high class) and the other in darkness (the low class) to teach her sons a lesson. Abbadon is forced to live with the decision as it is a permanent one once the bond is broken it can not be redone. He walks alongside his mother living a lavish lifestyle, but has no memory of his brother at all. 

While Slattus was cursed for all time for the crimes he had committed. As his punishment, he is doomed to a life of servitude, to protect the angels at all cost. Living with the fact that his brother will always be in his sights and remember what he had done,but will never be together again. 

And thus ending the war between angels and daemon, a pact was made between them it came to pass that those who are born of angel blood will rule over the daemon never to be equals among each other and to be sworn enemies forever. But there would be peace in the city for the next generations to come.

They say it is because of Slattus and Abbadon that twins are always to remain together when they are born, and that when one twin dies, the other twin can still feel the other around, but will always feel like something is missing and that it is because of them that the unique unexplainable bond between twins whether, Identical, fraternal or mirror exists.

The citizens of Closure City also say that it is because Abbadon's tears falling to the earth that angels were born from them, and that Slattus's hatred split his soul into halves created the very demons that humans fear and the very existance of twins themselves.


	2. Closure City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure City a dystopian world where angels and daemon alike now co-exist with one another on their respective sides of course. The north side resides the 7 families of virtue, the west 7 families of sin, governed by a hierarchy with its own laws and rules that all must abide by in order to survive in this world. Though they live in harmony they are not of equal standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning* 
> 
> There is incestic behavior in this chapter however, there is a possibility that it will not be staying however, due to the fact that it is a subject that I am not very comfortable with outside of fictional stories. even though I as an identical twin myself understand why this happens and how it happens between twins who have been literally together their entire lives. 
> 
> so please do not expect more of it unless, people who read this story specifically ask for it then I may reconsider the idea and do so for that sake. but this is the warning for it so read at your own risk. XD

~500 years later in the present~

Armie 

Closure City is a dystopian world where angels and daemon alike now co-exist with one another on their respective sides of course. The north side resides the 7 families of virtue, the west 7 families of sin, governed by a hierarchy with its own laws and rules that all must abide by in order to survive in this world. Though they live in harmony they are not of equal standing despite the pact that was created between both of our kinds, this happened when I was a child so I don’t remember much of it but I do understand it now. 

Both angel and daemon are in agreement that on this day 500 years from now, they will coexist in peace, and abide by the laws and regulations put before them. As a promise to all parties that no blood other than a fallen angels blood will be spilt on either side. IF broken by law of this agreement if other blood is spilt then they invoke the right to bring about war against each other. 

Basically to put in the simplest of terms… if any of us daemon or angels fuck up this pact then shits gonna hit the fan again and there will be a war of our ancestors proportions. Let me explain.

The angels rule over Closure City with an iron fist, the rules and laws created by the elders to protect both angels and daemons or so that is what they say. But in reality it just isn’t that way at all we daemons are treated like well… slaves, animals with no respect let alone dignity.

The rules and laws that we must follow are complete and utter bullshit to me, but my opinion doesn’t matter due to me being a daemon. Not just a daemon but the son of one of the 7 families of sin.

The rules are as follows….

No angel or daemon is allowed in each other’s territories without proper identification or upon agreement/ permission given by an elder of a higher rank.(example- Angel: Seraphim,Cherubim, or Throne) Failure to do so shall be punishment. 

If a daemon is attached to a virtue then they are treated as a servant to such an angel as brought on by the sin and virtue ceremony.  
Daemons at all times will show respect to all angels of any rank even if they are not in agreement with one another.  
Cambions(a halfbreed. Born of a human and daemon union) are treated as humans by other daemons, as the daemons do not acknowledge the daemon side of the cambion are treated as less than in the eyes of the angels who do not accept their kind.  
Daemons and Angels are under no circumstances to fall in love with one another as due to the history that brought about the purgatory war, if done so both shall be put to death if caught.  
Daemons may feed on humans as they so please but can never kill them otherwise, the punishment is death. If an accidental death, then the daemon will be placed on trial and an investigation shall be called to order by the elders of both sides angel and daemon.  
Angels of a higher rank and down must keep to the ways of tradition when it comes to culture, rituals, and other sacred ceremonies as taught by elders.  
If an angel that is not a fallen angel, is killed then the daemon responsible will be put on trial for his/her crimes among both the elders of the holy and the elders of the damned. In due time, the daemon is put into imprisonment and an investigation shall be ongoing until proven guilty. If proven guilty the daemon is put to death and vice versa for angels.  
If the daemon is bonded to an angel of virtue then the angel shall be responsible for gathering evidence of such a crime. Which both daemon and angel may not have contact with each other at all out of sway of judgement. 

As I said before some of these rules are complete bullshit! But I digress.

Tonight the city is darker than normal, the rains are beginning to come down hard on the roof, the stainless glass windows off the sounds of the police cars wheezing by with the glow of blood and ice twirl as the clamoring noise is loud enough to ring my ears, and make my blood run cold. 

Compared to the daemon sanctum where it is warm, safe, crowded most times, by the other six deadly sin families but it is must. Dad insisted to have a get together of the elders tonight of all nights, and Illya isn’t back yet from wherever the fuck he is so he is keeping everyone waiting which isn’t like my brother at all but, mom had sent him out on errands.  
“I’m back! Miss me?” 

‘Speak of the daemon himself and he shall appear before.’ 

The unmistakable voice, my voice rings out into the air of the room that deep soft pillowy register, filling my ears and I turn away from the window, to see myself standing in the doorway. Dressed in a dark blue turtleneck, brown corduroy pants, a light brown leather jacket, my black ray bans, black boots. 

I don’t have to turn around to know who this is, I felt him before I ever even saw him. 

Illya.

My relationship with my brother illya is one of the most complex and craziest I have ever experienced in my life and yet, I love him sometimes a lot more than I hate him others. I have protected him since we were children, up into adulthood, he is mine and I am his connected by our blood, our very DNA. We fight like all siblings, love deeply, and protect one another as if we were war buddies. But there is a problem… Illya is addicted to the physical part of our very intense relationship, something that no one knows is that my brother and I feed off of each other for fun. 

“What are you doing down here? Aren’t you supposed to be chasing Matthew and his merry band of kiss asses.” I grin. 

“Can’t a guy come down here and see his brother to hangout for a while? besides I came to see if you wanted to chase them with me. It is rather boring without you Armie. You remember when we used to pretend to run the angels off the territory as children.” 

I give him a fond smile as we embrace in a tight hug that makes him relax into me and I nuzzle his neck in affection, kissing the side of it lightly, before pulling away. Illya’s hands slide over my shoulders and down my forearms, brushing my bare skin causing the hair on my forearms to stand up, and I swallow the nerves that I once had disappeared.

“And now we get to do it for real. Or at least you do…” I trail off lowering my gaze and illya squeezes my forearms, his eyes searching mine as I forced myself to become distracted by the soft fabric of his clothing. 

“Have you fed?” he asks, pulling his sunglasses off and hooking them to the neck of his sweater.

“Illya.... We can’t do this anymore.” 

“Don’t you remember, how much fun we used to have when dad wasn’t around. All those late nights, staying up in our room talking, laughing, feeding off of each other just because we could. Don’t tell me you grew a conscience while I was away in Mirkville.” 

“Yeah, and you forget Illya you are not fully daemon. You are a cambrion I nearly fucking killed you the last time, it freaked me the fuck out and now you want to do this again! What if I take too much!”

He groans and rolls his eyes at me, backing up crossing his arms over his chest. “Would you fucking stop holding that over my fucking head man! I know what I am but you didn’t seem to have an issue with it when we were teenagers. What changed Armie? Huh? Am i not good enough to be close to you anymore.” 

‘ Don’t say things like that! Not to me you know they are lies Illya why do you listen to…’

I feel the hurt in his voice and my eyes soften at him. “That’s not true and you know it. I love you Illya. You are my twin, we are as close as we can be without being fucking married. I would fucking die for you in a heartbeat but once I go through the trials and they move me…”  
“Trials! Armie why didn’t you fucking tell me about the trials?! They are going to separate us! I don’t… we can’t be separated not ever! why would you even say yes, to something-” he begins to start pacing the floor, his boots making heavy thuds as he walks. 

I was worried about telling my brother about this because of this very reason, I knew he would freak out and he needed to understand that everything was going to be fine. That the trials were something that I have no control over and that they would have gotten to me sooner or later. 

All the older siblings go through something called “the trials” It was created specifically to see who would make good soldiers, it only happens once a millennia as a celebration of strength, maturity, and power. For some it is a great honor to be a part of the military legions in Closure City going back generations. But for twins it is a huge emotional change and can be a shock for some, especially if they have been together for a long time.

For Illya and I it meant that we would no longer be together, because if I passed the trials and became a soldier, I would be forced to live with the other soldiers, for a month, kill demons that didn’t uphold the peace and would have to obey orders. If I succeeded in doing so then I would be placed in the north sector of the city and be assigned to protect an angel of whatever place in the hierarchy they chose. More specifically archangels, the very fuckers that keep us in line and will have to answer to them quite literally. However, I am not about to get into that can of worms. 

Which also meant that I would be allowed to travel back and forth between the north and west ends of the city and have access to certain privileges that most demons of a certain rank didn’t have. Since Illya was one of the seven deadly sins it meant that he would stay here on the west end of the city, and focus on keeping the others in line as a tempter. 

I take a few long strides until I am close enough to grab my twin’s shoulders tightly and look into his worried eyes. 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you would be freaking out about this, the moment it left my mouth. Nothing has happened yet, I still have week Illya a week.”

“It still isn’t fair.” he comments with a pout to his lower lip trying to beg as he usually does when things don’t tend to go in his favor.

I pause for a moment, feeling his hand touch my chest as I breathe. “I know what you’re doing.” I chuckle cupping the back of his neck, as I feel the physical effects hit me, in a wave. The temperature of my body rises a little as his hand moves back and forth, my breath quickens some and I can see him smirking.

‘Sneaky little fucker’ 

My brother’s hands are always my undoing, even though they are like mine, I do not have the ability to control minds, or conjure fantasies like my twin does. That is what being a seven deadly sin does,in this case being lust. It gives him the power to provoke me with just one simple touch, and make himself attractively appealing to both humans and demons alike. Angels are off limits because it doesn’t work on them. But when he does this to me, it provokes my very instincts to feed and when I haven’t in a while it is very hard to resist the offer when given to me. 

“Oh and what is it that I am supposedly doing Armie?” he coos the iris of his eyes turning a light pink color his daemon side surfacing to meet mine as my own flicker to black pools, my fangs showing. The fingers of his left hand stroke through my hair and my head tilts down for him, to roam and play as he pleases with his comforting touch. 

“You are seducing the fuck out of me. Without even taking me on a date first, rude ass.” I joke rearing back and smacking him across the ass making him jump in surprise, as the very sound echos off the walls. 

“Is it working?” he asks coyly as I pull the neck of his shirt down to reach one of my favorite places on his body, to suck and tease with my lips until his knees nearly buckle. 

For me, my relationship with Illya is simple, we give each other what we need in the sense of physical intimacy even though I am not romantically attracted to my twin. Since our connection is as deep as it is when I feed off of him, our bond strengthens and I have the emotional intimacy of feeling loved and cared for while he is able to feel protected and safe with me. While at the same time both consensual and fun for both of us. (Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. I hear you scream at me. I KNOW this is wrong! I have come to accept this fact, yet it is also very hard to stop a habit that I should have stopped back then and never even started.)

“you need to calm down, take deep breaths and control your heart rate because right now you are making mine beat fast. Though mine doesn’t bother me, yours will possibly cause you to have a heart attack.” 

“Armie shut the fuck up and just feed.” I hear him say with a dark chuckle, nipping at my bottom lip digging his teeth into digging into it, before soothing the pain with his tongue. As I walk him backwards, slamming him into the brick wall behind us, I hear Illya grunt and I shiver at the anticipation of what is to come, I lick up the side of his neck causing him to grab my hair and tug tilting my head back.

“Don’t be greedy!” he snaps and I smirk at him running my lips over his jaw before his lips find my throat and he sucks on it roughly until there is a guttural growl that escapes my throat and I press him harder against the wall, keeping him steady with my body, my right hand pops the button of his jeans. 

I slip my hand into the waistband of his boxers and press my lips to his in a kiss that is both passionate and demanding. His whimpering moans and the subtle bucking of his hips encourages me more as I break the kiss and stare into my twins eyes, I can see his want. 

‘This is fucked up this is so…. Good this feels- NO! A daemon with a moral compass Ha! What the fuck?’

When he smiles at me and I smile back he pushes at my chest as I become aware of what he wants, I smirk when I hear my illya say, through impatient and eager tones “Use your tongue.” then the next thing I know, I find myself sinking to the floor on my knees looking up at this half human/demon hybrid and thinking to myself. 

‘I am yours.’ 

A moment later Illya and I are boneless on the concrete floor both of us naked and snuggled up as the day we were born in our mother’s womb. From head to toe we touch talking softly crowded in the shadows of the sanctum, his head resting against mine, we breathe together. I can hear his heart beating within my ear, the rhythm of it soft, steady, with tiny skips. 

“You okay?” he looks at me with a sleepy smile, his hand coming up to caress my cheek.

‘Damn him and his touch’ 

“Armie, a daemon on the outside, hard, protective, fearless and brave; but a giant squishy teddy bear on the inside. I knew there was a soft romantic in you.” he teases kissing my jaw, before yawning. 

“Mmh.” I chuckle running my fingers through his hair, hugging him tighter and a soft purr goes through me. “I kinda have to be, you are what matters to me. You are my first and only priority. What kind of a big brother would I be if I didn’t protect you?”

“I’m stronger than I look, Armie. Just because I am half demon doesn’t mean that I can’t hold my own in a fight. Especially against you I get so tired of dad seeing me as this… weak little thing that needs to be saved all the time. The double standard is so unfair, I want to be put through the trials, I want to get out of this part of the city. I want to travel and meet new people and taste the rewards of being known for something greater than just being known as Illya the half breed.” 

He turns his head, bumping mine gently with his. I can feel jealousy, the hurt I can see it in his eyes and it kills me to know that he is treated so differently compared to me and our sister.  
That is the way the order works: half breeds are treated more as humans then they are as equals with potential, some demons only focus on the human side of them and deny the demon within them. 

“I won’t ever look at you as anything less than me. You know this… and you have known it our entire life together. You are not just some half of me that I will shut out because you are half and I am whole demon wise. No one can help the way they are born Illya, it just happens that way. When we were born more of dad’s blood bonded with me than with you and there is nothing wrong with that. You are just as every bit of strong, hard headed, and no less attractive than me or less of a demon than me. You are my equal on every level except for the angels which is there fucking birthright thanks to the history, which i don’t fucking agree with and-” 

“Armie… you’re about to go on a tangent.” he grabs ahold of my hand and laces our fingers together, pulling our joined hands against his chest. I snap out of it blinking at him.

“Sorry.” I blush. “Point being…this is rare. What we have is rare among demons and you will stay as my equal until the day we no longer exist. So stop putting yourself in a negative mindset when it comes to you being half demon. You can do whatever the fuck you want to do in this life and I will back you up no matter what anyone thinks or says. If they have an issue with it they will answer to me and if not me, then Relucious(Re loo see us).

“Pffft. Yeah, like the military captain is going to stick up for me. To him I am nobody just like the rest of them. He puts himself so high on the fucking pedistool that even dad kisses his ass.” 

I burst into laughter and kissed him gently on the lips savoring the very sweet scent that he masks himself with to keep other demons away from him. 

“Together beyond the tests of time.” I whisper as he brushes his nose against mine, biting his lip. “Two halves of the same soul.”

He pushes at my chest forcing me onto my back as he straddles my hips, pinning my arms above my head. “Forever we and never an I.” he recites with a mischievous grin, his iris’s glowing that beautiful pink hue. 

“And that my dear brother is our birthright. Now, why don’t you take that strength you keep talking about and show me just how strong of a cambrion you really can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TO COME SOON! 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER INTRODUCTION TO THE ANGELS! which means Timmy and a very special someone who I have never written before shall be apart of this story full time! ^_^ 
> 
> thanks for reading and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! <3


	3. The Archangel Timothee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to Timmy! 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Timmy enough said

“There is buzz around the Holy Temple today; it echoes all over the hallways of the library as I am trying to get through my latest read before I get busted by my friend/ boss Saorise Una Humanitas. 

The noise is about a new year of the daemon trials, oh goodie! Just some low disrespecting animal coming into the north side of the city to become my “servant”/ “protector” not that i need one of course but father insists on it, “Every archangel of the royal hierarchy needs one. It has been that way since the purgatory war some of us need to keep the peace around here. It is your turn son please just try and keep an open mind about it. Who knows you may even find your match and things will be peaceful with you two and things will work themselves out, you can’t stay daemon less forever.” 

Is what he says but in my own opinion, I don’t need a daemon to do my job if anything having a daemon would just get in the way and the last time father tried to match me up with one it didn’t go as planned. As usual this daemon was rude and tried to overthrow one of the elders while trying to get through me. Well… lets just say, that daemon ended up being on a very long vacation where daemon’s don’t come back from. But father still insists on it and the conversation about it is starting to get annoying.   
Allow me to introduce myself my name is Timothee Anael Castitas son of Michael and Gabriella Castitas an Archangel and a guardian angel. I am an archangel, and I am 600 years old in angelic years. For humans I would be 27 years old, funny I know, since I don’t look my age at all! I look like I am fucking 17 years old! Thanks to my genes. 

I am 5’10, have dark brown hair, porcelain skin and ivory eyes. I am tall but skinny as fuck which makes me a target for some of the other angels to bully the shit out of me. But I made due, growing up my mother said that I was a happy child that rarely caused too much trouble and cried only when I was hungry or needed anything else. However, I was a loving and highly adventurous baby who would often crawl around the house inspecting everything. 

As a child, I was very shy when it came to hanging around with other children and going to school with other angels at the sanctuary where all the young angels would learn what humans learned going to school. Abc’s, numbers, social interactions and colors. It was during this time in my life that I could do things that normal children couldn’t do. 

I can make things float with my mind, be in multiple places at one time, and many other things that I am trying to gain control of power wise. Anything that other “normal” children would deem “strange” or “freakish”and would shun me for it. 

This both intrigued me and freaked me out it also made me question things like if my parents could do the same thing. I often wondered why it was that some could do what I did while others couldn’t. That was when my parents explained to me that I was an angel and that I was born of the house of Chastity, what does that mean exactly well… 

Let me start off by explaining the seven virtues see… the north side of the city consists of seven houses of Virtue that are considered royalty among our people. 

Chastity, Temperance, Charity, diligence, patience, kindness, and humility 

Within each house there is an elder, the elders of each house are the government around here, they are the ones that make the rules and to whom we go for advice for. They are the wise ones, who have come before us and know everything there is to know about everything basically or so they told us in school. 

Based on the type of angel you are will depend on how strong of an elder you are and how much rank you have in the city and over the other angels. The order goes as follows….

There are nine types of angels ranked strongest to weakest 

Seraphims are the highest ranking angels and the strongest of us in terms of power and in my opinion the most snobby why? Well to be frank, they are known as “fiery serpents” for the very power they possess and their looks that no other define being can physically look at them. Why? There are four of them and they all have four faces and six wings, their voices are that of a deep booming presence that makes you tremble in fear and fall down quite literally and as for their eyes well… their eyes are the very embodiment of hell itself or so the humans depict in their holy books a cherry flame burning bright that hold the very screams of the tortured souls in them. They can also choose to take on a human form, which they prefer tall, thin, clean- cut looking human embodiments that look like supermodels on crack.

Oh! And they have a loving relationship with fire quite intimately, pyrokinesis they can create, manipulate fire and can channel it through their hands or mind. So you can imagine, if you were to piss one of these guys off smoking in the temple then they could very well set that lit cigarette in your mouth into ash as well as your entire body just from thinking it. 

Cherubims are below Seraphims; these angels are sphinx-like winged creatures with human faces that are very wise and the keepers of celestial records and hold all of the knowledge of the city, our history, as well as ancient knowledge of sacred ceremonies and rituals that we still up hold today. They have futuristic visions and are very wise and eager to teach the future generations their knowledge of things.

3) Thrones these guys are known as the “heavenly governors” of the city they are known for being able to exist between the celestial world and the human world. (again human depiction) they are supposed to balance matter and spirit or good and bad if you will. 

They are also the only angels with the exception of Cherubims to have fucking wings! The rest of us don’t have wings. Why? Because we aren’t born with them. Ever heard of the saying flying at the speed of light, well these angels can quite literally do that they can fly so fast that the sun will rotate into nighttime if they aren’t careful. And no that is not a joke. 

4) Dominions or Dominations

They receive orders from the first two high ranking angels and basically throw out duties to the lower ranking angels. Their main purpose is to make sure that the cosmos remains intact and basically are the Seraphim’s lap dogs, they use their rank to send power to authority figures in other words, if someone is out of line, then they are the taddle tailers of the angels. They have big mouths.   
5) Virtues 

These angels are the healers of the city they are in charge of maintaining the natural world and inspire science so they take orders from the angels above. However, they can manipulate energy, light, and matter as well as the weather and the elements so I like to call them the scientists and doctors of closure city. 

6) Powers 

The powers are like the border patrol here; they are the angels that preside over daemons who wish to overthrow the world. They are experts who serve as advisors in religion, theology, and ideology, the know it all angels I like to call them. 

7) Principalities 

I call these guys the crazy angels why? These angels are in charge of religion, and politics in charge of managing the duties of the angels below them. They are the ones that can be from the mild to the extreme in their beliefs of the goddess Reamla to the point that they don’t see change; everything must be done in tradition always! They are the old men of our time. 

8) archangels 

The guardians of people and all things physical, the first order of angels who appear only in human form. Responds best when dealing with matters involving all of mankind. To protect, guide and inspire humanity in the world, and the spiritual world. 

Here is where we get to me. Yes, me. See I am an archangel as I said before, the humans would call us the human rights leaders, the pioneers, the philosophers and the explorers. However, all the other angels that I have mentioned above are my bosses and/or my bosses, bosses, boss. So… I am the second weakest and one step away from being a guardian angel. Not that there's anything wrong with being one but… all of the angels I mentioned aren’t just titles for our jobs but our species so when I say I am an archangel I was literally born an archangel. Confusing? Yeah, it was for me too at first. 

My job basically is to make things grow like plant life, crops ect and when i’m not playing green thumb I create weapons for the solder angels. Aka the powers and the thrones. Don’t get me wrong I love my job but things around here are becoming jaded and boring for my liking and I am dying to have a little adventure in my life. 

‘Don’t ask for too much or you will regret it’

“There you are! Timmy I was looking all over for you! Where have you been?” 

I nearly fall out of my hiding spot when I look up to see Vimini Angelos bouncing up to me with her books in hand, dressed in her silk light pink sundress, with matching buckle shoes, her blonde, medium length hair pulled up in pigtails. Her rose colored eyes are bright and cheerful. 

“Shhhh Vimini I don’t want your sister to-” 

“To what Timmy find you in the library with your nose stuck in a daemonology book again? You know, I won’t tell anyone, not even her. But you know what will happen if the other elders find you snooping in the forbidden section of the library again.”

She places her hands on the edge of a table and hops up onto the edge of it, sitting with her hands in her lap, her small legs swinging back and forth. Her eyes continue to study me. 

Vimini Angelos, born a guardian angel, she is an elder of the house of patience and younger “sister” to Saorise. She was adopted by her family after Vim’s parents died from a daemon attack. She was just 7 years old (human years) angel age she is 100 years old in order to save Vimini’s life her parents hid her in their closet and some time later was discovered, taken in by the elders until they could figure out where she would go. 

She ended up with Saorise’s family. 

When I first met Vimini I seriously thought she was sweet hearted, very wise for a child and one of the smartest angel’s i ever met for someone of her age. She may be a child body wise but soul wise this “child” has the wisdom and years of that of someone my father’s age possibly even older and she is the youngest angel ever to become an elder. Thanks to her sister and a giant fight over the subject with the other elders. 

See the elders for the most of the centuries have always been men, the older angels of the bunch but with progress comes change and with change well, Saorise was the one who started the change within the city since the war. She is the reason that Closure city is the way it is now with women angels becoming elders along with the men.

"Okay that's enough messing around Timmy it's back to work!" 

Vimini and I both jump as we see the very person of our conversation standing in the doorway, her brown eyes a picture of sterness and very business-like, her hands messing with the tie in her long blond hair. Dressed in her black slacks, white button up shirt, her black vest always neatly ironed. 

She is basically the picture of excellence if I ever saw one Saoirse Una Humanitas.

Born to the house of kindness she is known for her courageousness, confidence, enthusiasm, honesty and she is also very passionate not only as an angel but as someone who was born fifth in the ranks of power. 

As a virtue her duty is to heal, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well and sometimes that is not easy when you have a sister who is younger than you who by rank is beneath you. Yet, at the same time is an Elder when you yourself should be.

Out of the three of us Saoirse is the leader of our little group. Which I don't mind because every friend group has a leader and followers but she isn't the kind of leader that mindlessly bosses people around for no reason. 

When she tells me to do something workwise or friend wise it is usually for a good legitimate reason. To keep me safe or could stop me from making irrational decisions about something going on in my life. 

As a child I met her when I was going to school. She was not a shy girl by any means. She was very outgoing and made sure that the bullies that picked on me knew their place and would often fight verbally with them. 

One day when the bullies got too much for me to handle she came to my rescue and got in the bullies face, they went at it for a while until she got so passionate about what she was saying that she accidentally set the school yard on fire with her hands. 

That's how Saorise figured out she had powers and was sent to the elders to work on controlling and learning to progress in the art of controlling every element. 

"Vimini you need to get back to your post there could have been a daemon lurking outside the very gates of the sanctuary and you wouldn't have known it since you are clowning around! You know how angry Tagus gets when you decide to do things your own way." 

"I just wanted to say hi to Timmy sheesh don't get your hair tie all in a twist lady I'm going! Bye Timmy!" 

Vimini waves hoping down from where she was perched to run off back to the designated area reserved for guardian angels only. 

Once Vimini is gone she then turns to me and says,

"as for you pony I'm surprised at you. Usually you are hard at work and I find you here reading… a book about daemon lore? Timmy, you know…" 

"Yes Sersh I know! Not to read from the forbidden section, but I wanted to take a small break from Magus. He was spouting out war stories again and there is only so much of that shit that I can take before I get bored to tears. So please be understanding this one time and not tell him." 

She looks at me, raising an eyebrow, her lips slightly pressed into a line. 

I give her my puppy dog eyes and climb down from my place, walking over to her, I then nudge her with my head sweetly and she laughs out loud cupping my cheek with her soft fingers. 

She can not resist the pony charm.

"Alright pony you win. Just this time but don't let it become a habit alright? I hate to see you get thrown out of one of your favorite places for putting fun before duties." 

She throws her arm around me and we walk out together with me holding onto her other shoulder. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ 
> 
> MORE COMING SOON!


End file.
